bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami Kido
Shinigami House Kido Placement General ''' # '''Hainawa (Crawling Rope) -*Canon Kido: Hado #4- Binds enemies with a Reishi rope to stop their movement. The practitioner generates crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s) and releases toward the opponent. The energy entangles itself around the opponent’s arms and body immobilizing them. # Shakkaho (Red Fire Cannon)-*Canon Kido: Hado #31-Generates high-temperature flame and discharges it from both hands. The practitioner generates an orb of crimson red energy in his/her palm or finger. The orb can be any size from small, medium or large depending on the level of power being used. The destructive power released by the blast can vary between a simple explosion to a pillar of energy. In both instances the spell causes concussive as well as burn damage. ''' # '''Okasen (Yellow Fire Flash)-*Canon Kido: Hado #32- Ōkasen is primarily used for offense. The practitioner raises his/her Zanpakutō horizontally in front of him/her and generates a yellow orb that widens itself along the length of their sword. Once it is fully charged it fires outward as a horizontal blast, in a wide arc of yellow energy at the target. This technique can be launched from the hand instead of a Zanpakutō, albeit producing a shorter arc. # Enkosen (Round Lock Fan)-*Canon Kido :Bakudo #39- Enkōsen is primarily used for defense. The practitioner can use either both hands or his/her Zanpakutō in a blocking motion. The spell then generates a dull yellow energy in front of the practitioner that takes the form of a large spinning disk of condensed reiatsu to block an opponent's attack. # Gakki Rekko (Raging Light Fang)-*Anime Only: Episode 252-This technique creates a circle of energy, before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation. Shiba # Seki (Repulse)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #8-Seki is primarily used for deflection. The practitioner generates an orb of light blue energy that rebounds an attack when said attack makes contact with it. The effect not only blocks the attack, but repels whatever strikes it. # Shouidan (Fire Bomb) -*Created Kido- A spell which is powerful in its versatility. A Shiba clan favorite, Shouidan is performed by charging an item with their reishi in preparation. This object is then thrown, placed, swung, slammed, etc. Due to the charged nature of the object, once it hits something hard enough it detonates the energy causing a fiery explosion. # Sajo Sabaku (Locking Bondage Stripe)-Canon Kido: Bakudo #63- Binds an enemy with a Reishi chain. A mid-level restraint spell. The practitioner raises his/her palm up to the target and closes his/her hand into a fist. The spell calls forth a yellow energy in the form of very thick rope to ensnare an opponent, it's similar to Hainawa, but much stronger, this spell binds the upper body of a target. # Raikoho (Thunder Roar Sear) -*Canon Kido: Hado #63- A lighting-type attack. The practitioner generates yellow spiritual energy into his/her hand and forms an orb which is then fired at the target with a massive concentrated strike of energy. The effect has devastating destructive results. # Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon) -*Cannon Kido: Hado #88- A high-level Hadō that only master-class Kidō users can use. The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy powerful enough to produce an enormous explosion. ' 'Kuchiki' # Byakurai (Pale Lightning)-*Canon Kido: Hado #4- Gathers high-density spiritual energy and discharges it from both hands. The practitioner points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated lightning bolt.. # Sokatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down)-*Canon Kido: Hado #33-Blue flame discharge from the palm. The practitioner aims the palm of his/her hand at the target then generates a torrent of blue spiritual energy and fires it at said target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy depending on the amount of power placed into it. # Rikujokoro (Six Rods Prison Of Light)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #62-A restraint spell which immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. The practitioner points his/her index finger at the target generating a spark of yellow energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. # Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)-Canon Kido: Hado #73- An advanced form of Sōkatsui. It has twice the effectiveness. The practitioner generates blue spiritual energy with his/her index and middle fingers and fires it as a concentrated blast at the intended target. It is essentially a doubled version of Hadō #33, Sōkatsui. The user fires "two" blue bursts of blue spiritual energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety. # Danku (Splitting Void)-*Canon Kido: Hado #81-A spell which creates a defensive wall to shield an enemy's attack. The practitioner creates a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall. ''' '''Shihouin # Sai (Block)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #1- A restraining spell that contains the limbs to immobilize the enemy.The practitioner points using his/her index and middle fingers at the intended target(s) causing the targets arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people. # Geki (Strike)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #9- Geki is primarily used for disabling. The practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air which causes his/her entire body to permeate a red energy. The same red energy engulfs the body of the target and causes complete paralysis. # Shitotsu Sansen (Beak-Piercing Triple Beam)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #30- Shitotsu Sansen is primarily used to disable. The practitioner generates a burst of crackling yellow energy in his/her palm and uses that energy to draw an inverted yellow triangle. The triangle then generates solidified energy in the shape of triangles from the three points of the inverted triangle. The fired triangles hit the intended target and pin him/her against a nearby surface, slamming into his or her body in three places in the shape of a perfect triangle and immobilize the target. # Hyapporankan (Hundred Steps Fence)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #62- Hyapporankan is primarily used to disable. The practitioner generates a blue-white glowing rod of energy in his or her hand and throws it at the intended target. It then duplicates itself into a hundred more rods which rain down on the target, pinning him or her against a solid surface and completely immobilizing them. The power is hard to dodge in a small area. # Kuyo Shibari (Nine Sunlight Traps) -Canon Kido: Bakudo #79-Kuyō Shibari is primarily used to disable. The practitioner creates eight black holes with purple outlines that emit spiritual energy in the personal space surrounding the target, with the ninth black hole manifesting in the center of the target's chest. The intended point is to severely immobilize the target. ''' '''Retsu ' 'Medical Kido ' # Iyashi (Therapy)-*Created Kido- Iyashi is the technique the Retsu clan is widely known for. Often delivered in the form of a simple touch, a person’s wounds will begin to heal and their condition will improve. While not a miraculous life saving spell, it makes an undeniable difference when used by someone skilled in the art. # Kisei (Vigor)-*Created Kido- This technique ignites the passion in the caster’s target. The target then gains heightened drive, able to fight longer and harder than their normal reserves would allow. # Enju (Forced Slumber)-*Created Kido- This technique restores the target’s physical condition as well providing them with renewed energy to continue the fight every stronger. # Meiyu (Luminous Healing)-*Bleach Game: Bleach the 3rd Phantom- An advancement upon Iyashi in which the user radiates a healing energy around them, restoring the condition of those in close proximity to them. # Jinju (Mystic Spell)-*Created Kido- Jinju is the advanced form of Iyashi. This spell combines and vastly improves the healing of Iyashi, and the boost of energy from Kisei as well as the ability to heal and bolster multiple targets. 'Non-Medical Kido' # Shimoku (Purple Tree)-Bleach Game: Bleach the 3rd Phantom-This spell casts a purple haze which poisons a single target. Dealing damage as well as weakening their condition. # Horin (Disintegrating Circle)-Anime Only: Bakudo #9-Hōrin is primarily used to disable. The practioner uses the index and middle fingers and generates an orange hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns to ensnare the opponent as the tendril wraps around their body immobilizing them. The end of it remains in the hands of the user allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The Kidō is able to connect with another one of itself if both have captured a target and bind them together. # Inemuri (Forced Slumber)-*Canon Kido: Manga, Chapter 224, Page 10- This technique knocks the victim unconscious when the user places their palm in front of their face. For a moment, the victim's pupil's dilate several times before they fall unconscious. Out of combat this technique is utilized to calm an agitated patient. In combat, while it doesn’t knock one unconscious, it leaves their body weary and drained. # Tozansho (Inverse Mountain Crystal)-*Canon Kido: Bakudo #73- Tozansho is primarily used for defense. The spell ignites at a single point as blue energy and extends upward from four points and creates an inverted pyramid that solidifies into a barrier around the caster. The spell is usable around other already active spells # Usumurasakiiro (Light Purple, Orchid)-*Created Kido- Usumurasakiiro is an advanced form of Shimoku. The user casts the spell by pressing their hands forward. From this point a giant poison cloud will erupt, to which the user is immune. This cloud can act as both an escape mechanism, an advantageous position in a battle, and as a deterrent to combat all together. Those who inhale the poison find their condition weakened and taking steady damage over time.